Many current battery systems for electric vehicles, such as rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS) for extended-range electric vehicles (EREV), use brackets to secure the battery within the vehicle. Such brackets often require very tight tolerances for the battery and/or battery frame in order to fit properly. As such, these systems are sometimes used in conjunction with rubber sheets to compensate for tolerance requirements that may be difficult to meet. Without such sheets (and, in some cases, even with the use of such sheets), vehicle battery systems may be vulnerable to damage associated with shifting of the battery within the vehicle, such as collisions with the walls defining a tray within the vehicle for receiving the battery. In addition, such brackets are often less than ideal from an ease-of-use standpoint. Indeed, they often require complicated movements or other actions in order to complete a process of securing the battery within the vehicle.
The present inventors have therefore determined that it would be desirable to provide systems and apparatus for securement of vehicle batteries that overcome one or more of the foregoing limitations and/or other limitations of prior art battery securement systems.